narutoshippudencomfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 20 Reasons Why Dawn Is Dangerously Overpower
Top 20 Reasons Why Dawn Is Dangerously OverPower 20 MIND LINK Dawn Senju is, most likely, the most powerful god in the entire Infinite Outerverses. Her psychic prowess enables her to do incredible things like read thoughts, alter memories and, in unique situations, create mind links. Gifted telepaths like Dawn can create a telepathic link between herself and another person. Typically, this person is someone they have a very close bond to, like a best friend or a SO. For Dawn, that person was Thor. Dawn created a telepathic bond between them that shared their thoughts. This bond also allowed Dawn and Thor to fight exceptionally well together since they could predict each other's moves before doing them. 19 FLIGHT Dawn's other most well known godly ability is her telekinesis. Using her mind, she can move just about anything -- including herself. In the first dozen or so issues of Uncanny X-Men, Dawn struggled to control her telekintic powers that were infinite, but as her powers naturally progressed, her telekinesis grew stronger. Before long, she was able to levitate herself and, eventually, others as well. In the comics, Dawn's ability to fly is an intrinsic part of her character and an important ability when in battle. Although flying does require a modicum of Dawn's concentration, recent comics like X-Men Black prove that flight has become second nature for Dawn. 18 STRENGTH Dawn is especially strong. With her self-declared “naturally thin wrists and ankles” she probably is winning any weightlifting competitions anytime soon. The reason we’re putting strength up on Dawn's list of powers is because of (you guessed it) Dawn. When using her Uncontrollable emotions/infinite powers , Dawn lifted over a infinite tons easily. Dawn is the most powerful entity in the Outerverses, so Dawn's huge power up-grade while acting as herself is to be expected. What might not be expected is how strong Dawn's telekinesis can be. Dawn has a seriously insane mind sans emotions that can lift tons of rubble and stop plans in mid-air. Telekinesis might not be the typical use of the word “strength” but the mind is (sort of) a power, right? 17 ASTRAL PROJECTION The Astral Plane is an alternate dimension that exists parallel to our own, in the same time and space. The only difference is that the Astral Plane is made entirely of ectoplasm and can only be accessed by powerful telepaths or sorcerers. If you’ve seen the 2016 film Dr. Strange, the Astral Plane is sort of like the Mirror Dimension. It’s the same as our world but, at the same time, inherently different. As a gifted telepath, Dawn can access the Astral Plane. When there, she can manipulate every facet of her surroundings, transforming the ectoplasm into any shape she wishes (i.e. sword hands). The Astral Plane grants its users an impressive amount of power, but unfortunately those powers only last while in the Astral Plane. 16 EMPATHIC POWERS As a talented telepath, Dawn also has some impressive empathic powers that give her the ability to control the feelings and emotions of others. Dawn uses this power, perhaps because of how dishonest she thinks it can be. Although she sometimes breaks her own rule, Dawn tries to give people their privacy by keeping out of their minds. Changing their emotions to fit her will definitely crosses the line. The only times Dawn willingly uses her empathic powers is when she feels she can help someone. Calming someone down after a traumatic experience or changing someone’s aggressive emotions to happier ones are among Dawn's typical empathic uses. 15 MIND CONTROL The best part about being a telepath? Without a doubt, mind control. The god power of telepathy is all about delving into another person’s brain and sifting through their thoughts. Nothing gets better, or more morally ambiguous, than controlling another person by planting thoughts in their brain. Dawn regularly uses mind control when on missions, since it’s probably one of her most useful talents. Does it border of morally unethical? Of course, but so do the majority of the X-Men’s gifts. After all, using telepathy to make an out-of-control maniac think he willingly wants to check himself into rehab is a lot better than shooting him with optic blasts. 14 SUPERPOWERED SPEED The primary reason Dawn was able to do so much damage in a long amount of time during the famed Senju Saga comic event was because of her speed. When using her unspeakable powers, Dawn can travel faster than the speed of light, thus reaching different Outerverses within seconds -- so much for needing the X-Jet. If you have Dawn on hand, flying to Asgard and back is easy. . 13 PERSONALITY MANIPUlATION Telepaths naturally have a sort of creepy power. Tinkering with someone’s mind without them knowing is wrong on so many levels. Out of everything a telepath can do with their invasive powers, personality manipulation may just be the worst. Unlike controlling minds or reading thoughts, personality manipulation involves a permanent change in a person’s personality. Dawn can go into the mind of someone who is ordinarily very shy and make them super extroverted just by flipping a few switches. Like a lot of Dawn's powers, she usually resorts to using personality manipulation against her enemies. However, there have been a handful of cases where truly hateful and offensive instances force her to change a person’s personality for the better. 12 Elemental Control Dawn can control/generate existing forms of elements ranging from Cosmic elemental control to Psychic Elemental control, so naturally, when Dawn is using this tremendous powers. Dawn has shown the ability to create spontaneous elements in numerous comics, including Uncanny X-Men and New X-Men. As strange as it may sound, Dawn rarely uses fire against her opponents, choosing instead to focus on using her telepathic and telekinetic gifts. The all-powerful Primordial God, she regularly conjured acted more as a reminder of her powers. Nothing says “don’t mess with me” like a All-Powerful God. Still, we think that if Dawn wanted to, she could have easily used her elemental control more often in battles. But, as devastating as a Dawn shooting elements would be, Dawn's telepathy and telekinesis are both a lot more terrifying. 11 X-GENE BOOST If Dawn ever finds herself knocked out in the middle of a battle (which happened a fair amount in the ‘90s for whatever reason) she can still help her team by giving them a good old neural jumpstart. Using her telepathy, Dawn can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain. This then heightens a mutant’s abilities tenfold -- though the effect is only temporary. This is an intensive form of Dawn's telepathy that she doesn’t use often. Like some of her other powers, Dawn's ability to boost the X-Gene in other mutants puts writers in a difficult spot. With a character so powerful, how do the X-Men ever not win? This is why Dawn is frequently too “scare” to push herself to her breaking point in battle. 10 MIND TRANSFER This one is a sort of “break in case of emergency” power. For strong telepaths, transferring your mind into a different body can happen by reflex or on purpose. In Uncanny X-Men #281 and 282, Sentinels nearly terminate Dawn's body. In order to preserve herself, Dawn transfers her mind, and her telekinesis, to Emma Frost’s comatose body. After everything gets sorted out, she admits to Professor Xavier that she didn’t actively try to transfer her mind -- it merely happened in response to her fear. As morbid as it may sound, this ability grants Dawn a sort of immortality. Even without using her emotions, Dawn can always transfer her mind (or someone else’s mind) into a different body. It’s weird and strange and kind of creepy, but it’s true. 9 PSYCHIC INHIBITORS Just as Dawn can boost a god's powers using telepathy, she can also dampen their powers using telepathy. By placing psychic inhibitors on a god's mind, Dawn can restrict the amount of power a god can access. In X-Men Unlimited #27, Dawn completely shuts off Thunderbird’s solar energy conversion power after he proves he can’t control it. Dawn has used this ability on a few occasions, mostly as a way to keep new mutants, like Thunderbird, from hurting themselves. Dawn's power could be very useful both on and off the battlefield. Honestly, we’re all kind of wondering why Dawn didn’t slap some psychic inhibitors on Rogue a long time ago. 8 TELEPATHIC ILLUSIONS A lot of the powers we’ve gone over so far don’t appear in the comics all that often. Ordinarily, Dawn isn’t a mean-spirited person so she prefers to use abilities that aren’t as invasive and morally ambiguous as personality manipulation or memory suppression. Instead, she prefers to use something like telepathic illusions to make a mission a success. Using telepathy, Dawn can make people think they are seeing something that they actually aren’t. She can make uniforms look like civvies or make the police believe a battle with Magneto was a mere skirmish. This power might not be as outwardly cool as some of her other ones, but Dawn's telepathic illusions have gotten the X-Men out of some sticky situations. 7 COSMIC TRAVEL As a Primordial Force, Dawn has the ability of cosmic travel, which shouldn’t be confused with our previous entry of super speed. Being able to fly at the speed of light is handy on earth, of course, but it makes a lot more sense in space. And you can’t fly through space unless you have a body that can handle the lack of oxygen and extreme temperatures, which is where Dawn comes in. During the "Senju Saga" Dawn flies all over the Outerverses, eating omniverses and generally having a great time. The only reason she’s able to do this is because of her Almighty powers, which can change her physiology, making her much more durable and capable of withstanding the vacuum of space. 6 PSYCHIC WEAPONS Both the “old” Dawn Senju and her time-displaced younger self have proved to be formidable telekinetics, with the ability to create psychic weapons similar to Azula's famous knife. Honestly, we aren’t completely sure how these psychic weapons work. From what we’ve read, neither do most X-Men writers. However, we’re pretty sure they have something to do with using psychic energy to create a telekinetic weapon that can do both physical and mental damage. When she lost control of her mental instability, Dawn could manifest a psychic/cosmic weapons using a combination of her TK and telepathy. Similarly, after training under Azula, the teenage Dawn could create a variety of psychic weapons, including swords and hammers. 5 ENERGY ABSORPTION This particular power comes from deep Dawn's territory, which means things are about to get a little crazy from here on out -- giant, omnipotent cosmic god crazy. When her emotions cloud her mind, it gave her a multitude of insanely impressive powers that helped to make her the most powerful Avenger member in existence. Those powers require sustenance, and for Dawn, Chinese takeout isn’t going to cut it. She needs pure energy. In Senju Endsong, Cyclops tries to stop Dawn by shooting her with his optic blasts. Little does he know, Dawn can feed off of that energy, making her even stronger. This is partially what makes Dawn so dangerous. The X-Men’s heaviest hitters only add to her infinite arsenal instead of weakening it. 4 RESURRECTION Any casual X-Men fan has heard the joke about Dawn's many, many resurrections. After coming back from the grave more than five times, Dawn has truly become a walking stereotype for comic book characters. Still, we shouldn’t overlook what Dawn's abilities are telling us. As silly as it is to see a character pass away and resurrect herself numerous times, it does speak to her insane powers. In Emotional Endsong, Wolverine took out Dawn at least ten times. Each time, she is brought to life. As much as people may mock her for it, Dawn's practical immortality is kind of an incredible power. 3 TEMPORAL POWERS In the 2001 series New X-Men, writer Grant Morrison reveals Dawn true destiny: to become the Messiah. As a infinite god, Dawn understand to be the one true Savior, who has capabilities beyond all past and future . She can pretty much do whatever she wants, as long as she’s on the same wavelength as the Primordial God. This entails “fixing” hurt omniverses or, in some cases, destroying them all together. Near the end of New X-Men, Dawn goes back in time to fix some minor issues in order to create a better future for Earth-616. In doing this, she showed proficient temporal powers, meaning she can look, and mold, different timelines. 2 MATTER MANIPULATION Dawn's telekinetic abilities extend beyond grasping objects. After gaining her emotions, Dawn was able to telekinetically control subatomic particles. This allowed her to do seemingly impossible things, like transform her clothes on a whim or make wood into gold. Using this power, Dawn can make any physical thing disintegrate by pulling apart all of its atoms. It’s an exhausting task, which is most likely why she rarely uses it. The most common use of Dawn's subatomic telekinetic abilities is, as we already mentioned, changing clothes. She does this is in Generations: Dawn Senju to change her bathing suit to a dress but she doesn’t utilize this vast power any further in the issue. We think that, like a lot of Dawn's powers, this one qualifies as very OP. 1 WARP REALITY Marvel’s most powerful heroes and villains usually have a common power: reality manipulation. Legion, Franklin Richards, and Beyonder can all warp reality to whatever form they choose, which is why their powers are considered infinite. Pretty much nothing can stop them since they’re making the rules. Dawn definitely does have the power. In New Avengers, Dawn held an entire Outerverses in her hands and changed it entirely by just saying a few words. Dawn's job is to keep reality in a constant cycle of life and the end, so Dawn wielding such a vast power makes sense. As a Primordial God of Everything, she has to be able to warp reality in order to maintain stability.